New Student Likes Old Student
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: Cole Bennet, Nina's cousin comes to the school. He has seen pictures of the class rebel, Patricia. He is lucky that Jerome and Patricia broke up. What happens if Jerome is starting to get Jealous and wants to break them up? Patricia/OC and Patrome.
1. Chapter 1

**New Student Likes Old Student **

**By: MysteryWriter54321 **

**Me: Okkay why don't I have my OC do the disclaimer. **

**Cole: Mystery will never own House of Anubis, but she does own her OC (Me). **

**XxPalexX **

**XxPatromexX **

**Cole POV **

The plane took off, moments after I wish I would be staying home. I am going to the same school as my cousin Nina. My name is Cole Bennet, I am like my cousin. I have shaggy dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes. I got my laptop, reading some emails she would send me.

_Hey Cole, _

_Anubis house is great, I have a boyfriend now. He is fabian, and my best friend Amber is calling us Fabina. Annoying right? Remember a few weeks ago when you asked about the rebel of the house? Well she is dating a guy named Jerome, one of the pranksters. Don't worry, she might like you! _

_For all we know they could be over by the time you get here. _

_Love your awesome cousin, _

_Nines _

It was sent a few weeks back, where I was scared. See I saw a few pictures of the rebel Patricia, and I thought she was cute. Which now it is so sad, because I would ask her out. I laid my head back thinking about how this year would go.

XxX

The plane landed, and Nina said she would pick me up. I waited outside, and saw a car come by. It had been Nina, with the house mother. She waved at me and smiled, "Hey Cole!" She pulled me into the car, and her best friend Amber was there.

I met Amber over vacation, she mentioned I would be perfect for Patricia. "Hey Cole! Good news, Nina told me that you have seen Patricia and you like her. Well she and Jerome are having a fight, you have a chance!" After those words left her mouth, a smile came to my face.

XxX

When I got to the house, I smiled while I looked around. Trudy said that I could stay with Fabian and Mick, because they expanded their room. I got the bed nearest to the window, the best one. I needed something to drink so I went into the kitchen and I saw Patricia.

"Jerome Jackson Clarke! Get back here, this is so stupid!" She yelled.

"Patricia, there isn't anything to talk about! We ARE OVER!" He yelled with a broken Patricia on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked helping her off the floor.

"Yeah, my ex and I had a fight and broke up. I am fine." She wiped away her tears.

"What happened."

"Well, he accused me of cheating… when I wasn't even near the party." She cried. I hugged her and then she asked, "Who are you?"

"Cole Bennet, Nina's cousin." I smiled.

"Patricia Williamson, Nina's friend." She smiled back at me.

We sat there smiling at each other, until I heard a chuckle. I turned to see Nina and her boyfriend Fabian. "You know, they are going to be a couple in less than a week." Nina told him.

"Standing right here." I waved, like they are stupid.

"Umm I need to uh get some homework done. Bye guys, see you Cole!" She waved.

"Later, Patricia!" I called.

"I bet less than a week. You Fabian?"

"At least by Friday, five bucks to see when?" He shook his girlfriends hand and walked away.

XxX

I met the rest of the house and I could NOT wait for dinner. When Patricia walked in I straightened my black and white striped shirt, and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Hey Patricia." I smiled at her.

"Hey Cole, everyone else." She sat down in her seat, and Jerome looked at her.

"Cheater, can you pass me the sauce?" He asked.

"Sure, I would do that." She got up and dumped it on his head.

"This is awesome!" I yelled and they both looked at me. "I mean it isn't awesome." I really like this, it makes her single.

"Hey, don't you mess with my ex." Jerome spat.

"You point is? She isn't yours to stand up for." I said with a grin.

"So? I can do anything I want to."

"Whatever." I smiled at Patricia, and she smiled back. Then she left to her room.

"I am not that hungry."

When they thought I was out of range to hear anything I heard Jerome say, "He is going to wish he never said a word."

**Hope you like the first chapter :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**New Student Likes Old Student **

**By: Me :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

I knocked on her door. "Patricia are you in there?" I asked.

"Yeah." I heard her sniffle.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"You can come in." I opened the door and saw her with a red face and tissues.

"Listen, you need to get over him. He isn't worth it." I sat next to her.

"Really he isn't?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I know someone who would be." I smiled at her again.

"And that would be?" She inquired.

"Me." I kissed Patricia. A few seconds she broke the kiss.

"This is happening so fast." She said dazed.

"Patricia, I know its only been 2 hours, but would you like to go out with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." She grinned. We walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Wow, who knew 2 hours of knowing someone would get them together." Mara whispered.

"PALE! That is going to be your name, I got to get started on your scrapbook!" Amber raced out of the room, and got this huge scrap booking suit case.

"Oh my God Amber." I laughed.

"Here, take this and take pictures of your first date." The blonde squealed, handing it to me.

"Okay, I will." I put an arm around her.

"Wow Trixie, it only takes you 10 minutes to get a boyfriend. What a s-." Before he could finish I cut him off.

"Jerome, you should know it isn't right to accuse your ex- girlfriend for nothing."

"Thanks Cole." Patricia looked up to me.

"Okay, so what colors do you want your scrapbook to be?" Amber asked from the couch.

"Patricia what would you like?" I asked her.

"Wow, what a gentleman." I heard Mara whisper.

"Umm It doesn't matter." She thought for a moment.

"I think Red and Black would be great." I answered for her.

"So when is our first date?" She asked me.

"Tonight, meet me down here at 7." I told her.

**Next chapter tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Student Likes Old Student **

**By: ME! **

**Disclaimer: *Watches Patricia and Cole kiss and has camera.* This is so awesome, I cant wait to upload it on youtube. **

**Patricia: I HEARD THAT! **

**Me: I wont upload it if you give me the show. **

**Patricia: I will see what I can do. **

**Jerome POV **

Jealous is the first word that describes what I think. I wish I could take back accusing her, I don't like the Cole guy. Patricia and the girls left to start the make over. Then the guys left to try to stop them-mostly Amber.

That left me and Cole. "Bennet, listen here yeah. You need to break up with your girlfriend Patricia. Then she will come back crawling to me, wishing she never cheated." I spat.

"Jerome, she didn't cheat." He said that got up and left. Then Mick came in the room and sat besides me.

"I am having problems." He sighed.

"And they are?" I asked.

"I like someone better than Mara, we just broke up. I really don't know what to do." He looked down at the floor.

"Listen here Mickey Mouse. You help me break up 'Pale' and I will hook you up, okay?" I put a hand out.

"Deal." He shook my hand.

**Mick POV **

If only he knew who I liked… Patricia Williamson.

I was mad when she was dating Jerome, but now she is dating this fool. This is worse than that one day…

_Flashback _

"_Patricia, will you come up here I need to speak with you." Mr. Winkler called her. We all excepted that he would say she needs to catch up. _

"_Yes Mr. Winkler?" She asked. _

"_I need you to do a scene with me right now. Come on lets do this." She gave him a confused look, along with the rest of up. _

"_Ms. Williamson, we need to be together!" He cried. She looked at him confused again then she went with the act. _

"_Jason, this is big. We cant be together, it could get you fired and me ex-" He stopped her with a kiss. I mean not an acting one, like the real one. _

_She pulled away, slapping him across the face. "CREEP!" _

_End of Flashback _

Every time she is in his class now, she sits in the back away from him.

**XxX **

**Cole POV **

I combed my hair, and got on black jeans, a white shirt, with a black vest over it. I saw Patricia walk downstairs. She wore black converse, a white v neck, black skinny jeans, and a cute striped fedora.

"Hey, you look great." I told her, while she blushed.

"Thanks, where are we going?" She asked me.

"We are going to the best restaurant I know, McDonalds play land." We both laughed. "You know we are really going there right?" I said.

"Yeah, let's go." She laughed.

**Jerome POV **

I heard everything they said. I dashed off to tell Mick, and told him everything. This is going to be fun.

**Me: Does Mick really like Patricia? **

**Will Jerome's plan be evil? **

**What really did happen to Mick and Mara? **

**Will Pale last? **

**Will Patrome or Mick/Patricia form? **

**Will I stop talking like this? **

**Some will be answered next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Student likes Old Student **

**I made this story :D **

**I don't own House of Anubis **

**Sadly I heard that season two comes out in 2012 D: **

**Sad right! **

**Mick POV **

I stood in the bush outside the play land, watching Jerome go in there with a random girl. That is when the stupid Cole spotted him and they kind of got into a fight. I could here the words, from where I am.

"Jerome, what the heck do you want?" Cole yelled.

"You to break up with her." He said like there wasn't a problem.

"Jerome, can't you leave me alone?" Patricia complained.

"Nah, come on Gracie lets get something to eat." He walked away and ordered something to eat. My plan was going to come into action soon.

I walked inside the restaurant.

"Whoa, what is all of my friends doing here?" I started to sweat, not knowing what to do next.

"Mick buddy! Why don't you go and talk to Cole while I talk to Patricia." Jerome smiled at me.

"No you can talk to him, and I will talk to Trixie." Wow, that is what it is like to say Trixie.

"Umm, guys I have a boyfriend you know." She said awkwardly.

"Your point?" Jerome asked her.

**Patricia POV **

It is obvious that Mick likes me.

"Hey Cole, I think it's almost time to go." I hinted.

"Oh yeah, lets go. See you guys." As we were heading out, I felt something hit the back of my head.

I turned to see Jerome throwing it then realizing that he hit me.

I grabbed the child's food and threw it at him, "Eat garbage Clarke!"

The car ride back was silent, I messed up big time.

**Cole POV**

I didn't hate Patricia; I just learned that a lot of guys like her.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting in the common room, when Amber came up to me. "Cole, I need to talk to you about Patricia." _

"_And that is?" I asked. _

"_Well, Jerome really likes her. He just doesn't realize that he was the one that made the mistake. Then the teacher story." At the last sentence she shivered. _

"_What is the teacher story?" I asked. _

"_Long story short, Mr. Winkler kissed her then she slapped him" She whispered. _

"_Oh." I was in shook. _

_End of Flashback _

"Patricia, you know I am not mad right?" I asked her.

"I know now. But I am just so sorry. I mean, Jason, Some geek, Jerome, you, and now Mick all like me. Do you know how hard it is to know that every time you are in Drama or History he is staring at you? Or some geek stalks you in the hallways, turns out that he stole my some of my hair. Mick likes me and that is hard because I really don't know him, then there is you who I want to be with." She smiled weakly.

"Hey it is okay, I know how you feel." I looked at her.

"Really how?"

"Well, I was the most popular kid in my school. The cheer leader, head to be exact dated me. Then she cheated but I moved on, then I dated the geek. She isnt that bad, she just annoyed me. I two dated a teacher named Ms. Robins (A/N He-He-He) and a sporty girl. But my favorite is the girl who is the rebel…

The one sitting right next to me." I smiled at her.

"Thank you that really helped me… ish." We both laughed.

XxX

We went to our rooms, when I heard someone scream In the middle of the night. I woke up and saw that Mick and Fabian were asleep. It must be my imagination, wait doesn't Mick like Patricia?

Oh God, I am rooming with him.

**Next chappie later :D **

**Click that review button you know you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New Student Likes Old Student **

**By: Mystery**

**Disclaimer: Amberrr would you like to do the disclaimer? **

**Amberrr: Fine… but why are you spelling my name weird? **

**Me: …. You can spell? Crap. **

**Amber: Yes I can spell my name… I think. So anyways Mystery doesn't own the show, sad she would have gave me a bigger room. **

**Me: I thought you like having Nina as a roommate? **

**Amber: Maybe I don't… **

**Cole POV **

I knew for a fact that I am in danger everywhere I look now. I walked down the hallway, with Patricia at my side. A few guys were glaring at me, and girls were jealous of Patricia.

We went to Drama class, where I am going to meet the creepy teacher that likes my girlfriend. We sat together, when the teacher came in, he looked young enough to be my brother almost.

"Don't believe how young he looks." Patricia whispered to me.

"Hullo class, today we are going to do another class play. I made it up myself." I could feel my girlfriend tense up.

**Patricia POV **

I knew where he was going with this. He is such a creep. "Okay, I am going to need umm the new kid over there Cole, and Patricia. Now take these and start."

"I am not saying these lines!" I threw them down where everyone could see what was engraved.

_I Patricia Williamson, am in love with Jason Winkler. _

"Jason, I really don't care I am NEVER going to date you that is just gross! I wish he would just fire you!" I ran down the hallway and walked into Mr. Sweets office. "Sir, we need to talk about Mr. Winkler."

He looked up from play some game and frowned. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Take a look at what Jason wanted me to say in front of the entire class." I shoved the paper to him.

"Oh, I must speak to him. Send him in now." I walked back to the room.

"Jason, Eric wants to see you." I didn't care that I used both of their real names.

"I will go, and you know its rude to use our real names right?" He asked.

"Sure whatever." I rolled my eyes and sat down with Cole.

XxX

**Mick POV **

I have gym next, yes! Same class with Cole, where I can beat him up like I did to Alfie. We were playing soccer, when I accidently kicked Cole.

"OWWW!" He screamed.

Patricia ran up to her stinking 'boyfriend' and helped him up. "Mick what the heck did you do?"

"A favor for you." I felt a hand on my shoulder which startled me.

"Good work Mick, Patricia wont be with him for much longer." It was Jerome who was standing behind me.

Jerome POV

I knew Mick likes Patricia. So I am going to work with him, then when she is single I get rid of him. Best plan I ever thought of.

**Yeah I finished this one. **

**How injured is Cole? **

**Will pale last? **

**Will Patrome or Mick/Patricia form? **

**Will I stop talking like this? **

**See you laters, and I know you want to click that review button below here. **

**Click it. Then you get a virtual edible cookie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**New Student Likes Old Student **

**By: Mystery **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT D: D: D: **

**Patricia POV **

Cole laid on the couch, and I tried to help him. "Patricia can I talk to you alone." Everyone left at the comment.

"Yeah."

"They are going to be out to get me. We need to break up." After those words, I stayed strong and punched him in the face and walked off.

Everyone was sitting on the stairs trying to guess what happened.

"Are you okay Patricia?" Nina asked.

"No. Cole broke up with me." I walked upstairs when I saw Cole walk out with some crutches.

**Cole POV **

My jaw hurt as I walked by the others. "What did you do to her?" My cousin asked me.

"Broke up with her."

Nina punched me in the face to, "IDIOT! You just ruined her life!"

After that, Mick and Jerome raced upstairs pushing each other.

What did I do?

**Jerome POV **

"Mick, before we find out who she will date. I have something to tell you." I pushed him down and ran into Trixie's room. But there was no sign of her.

"COLE! GET YOU BUT OVER HERE! SHE IS MISSING!" I screamed as they all came in the room.

The window was opened.

Oh God no.

**Short I know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**New Student Likes Old Student **

**Disclaimer: H-O-A what does that spell? **

**Amber- Umm Amber? **

**Alfie: HoA? **

**Me- It spells something I own. **

**Jerome- It isn't a life. **

**Me- Jerome… shut up. It is house of Anubis! **

**All: Ohhh, you don't own that. **

**Patricia POV **

I sat in the woods, not caring if Zeno is still out there.

"Patricia!" I heard voices scream. I quickly found the nearest tree and climbed it.

"Williamson, come out wherever you are." Mick said.

"Come out!" Amber shouted. I backed up a bit and buried myself in the leaves.

I heard a scream and saw Amber stepped in dog poop.

I covered my mouth but I think they heard me laughed.

Jerome POV

After Amber stepped in the poop, I heard laughing.

And it was Trixie's laugh.

"Patricia?" I asked, and then a tree shook.

**Cliffy :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**Patricia POV **

I shook the tree, shoot.

"Patricia?" A voice asked.

"Children?" I said in my best impression of Rufus.

"Rufus Zeno, come out wherever you are." Fabian said.

"Who is doing a horrible impression of me?" Oh god no, it is the real Rufus.

"Why would I be doing an impression of myself?" I asked back.

"Whoever is doing it better show themselves." He growled.

"Look it the mirror… and I do need to get a new haircut." I laughed.

"Patricia?" Jerome asked.

"Patricia is not here, at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEPP." I said.

'Williamson, is that you doing the horrible impression." I climbed down the tree to come face to face with him.

"Yes. Yes I was Mrs. Renee." I grinned, forgetting why I was sad in the first place.

**Ooooo Zeno is back, and Patricia forgot about Cole for the moment. **

**How is this going to turn out? **

**Review, and maybe a longer chappie :D **


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"You heard me." Patricia said.

"You are going to pay Williamson. Watch your back." Rufus disappeared.

"Patricia come on let's get back to the house, and ignore Cole!" Everyone screamed at

Amber.

"Okay, we can go." She put on her bravest smile. She walked in the house not caring

about Cole Bennet, for the first time.

XxX

Patricia POV

I walked down the hallway the following day. A swarm of girls were crowding Cole, and

I rolled my eyes. Brandon Wilson came up to me and asked, "Hey, I heard you and Cole

are over. Is that true?"

"Yep." I pushed him out of my way, then glanced at Cole. He was staring at me, I had to

tell him I don't care about him anymore.

"Hey Patricia!" I turned to see Jerome coming up to me.

"Hey Jerome." I said. I looked at Cole who was staring at me but talking to people.

I quickly kissed Jerome, right in front of Cole. I heard a gasp, and people were staring. I

broke the kiss and looked at everyone. Then I smiled evilly at my ex then left a

speechless Jerome.

XxX

All through class most kids were staring at me.

"Patricia, why are people staring at you?" Nina asked.

"I have my reasons." I just replied.

"Cole?"

"Yep." I said then went back to paying attention.

XxX

I sat in the common room, doing homework. Then Cole walked in with a girl. I looked down at my work, and ignored him sitting with the girl on the couch.

"Patricia, are you almost done with the homework?" Amber asked, from across the table.

"Yes, and I am not doing your homework." I answered for her. The next few minutes were silent, and then I listened in on the conversation.

"So, Juliet you like the school?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, but I love it better back home." So they both were friends from his old school.

"Same here, there isn't annoying pests, who you first like then go off and kiss their ex in front of you." He said.

"Wow, I feel bad for you. And that girl must be horrible. At least we are together again, she sounds li-." I cut her off.

"Right here." Then I walked upstairs and threw a vase.

I am tired of this school.

I packed my bag, then I called a cab for the airport.

XxX

I sat in the plane, I was going to America.

**End. **

**Tht took me a while to right. I may update later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Jerome POV **

I ran upstairs, and found a note.

_Going to America. _

_-Patricia _

Cole is ruining her life, I hate him. I went downstairs, were everyone was laughing, with Cole and his new girlfriend Juliet.

"That was so funny, Juliet!" Amber laughed.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said, What is 2 + 3? Then we were like 5. Then she was like Rubiks Cube!" I rolled my eyes, at the stupid joke.

"That isn't a joke it is a load of crap. I have something better to say. Who wants to go to America?" I asked.

"Nope." They all said.

"Cole Bennet, you should be the one that is going to go. Patricia is on her way as I speak." I crossed my arms.

"Clarke, it is your fault." Cole spat.

"Whatever, I don't want to lose Trixie though, come on whoever is going." I left with everyone from Sibuna, then Cole came.

Patricia POV

I woke up, a few minutes before the plane landed. The plane landed and I got out, realizing that I didn't know where I was going to stay.

I walked around for a bit, then found a mall. Well, since I am going to be coming back soon, I guess I have to get things.

I walked into a store that was my worst nightmare. PINK. I just picked up the nearest thing, a cheep sparkly bracelet. I closed my eyes and walked up to the counter. I paid for it and ran.

I got things for everyone, then I needed something for Nina. I walked into some store that could have something. I smiled as I saw something with the British flag on it.

I know in the beginning of last year she had one with the American flag, so I got the British one.

After I purchased it, I needed something to eat. I stopped in the food court for some lunch (yes it is the next day).

I sat there when a guy came up. "Hey, I am sorry to say but this is the table that my friends sit at."

"Get another one." I said.

"You are not from around here, I take it." He said.

"I am from England." I just sipped on my drink.

"Not to be rude or anything, why are you here?" He asked.

"My ex Cole Bennet was bei-." I started.

"Cole Bennet? The guy who said he was going to England with his cousin Nina?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ohh, I am Ty. You are?" He asked.

"Patricia." I smiled. He looked at me.

"You are Patricia, the one that says that he dated." Ty said.

"Yep, but I regret it. Can I go now? I have to find somewhere to stay for the next few nights." I said.

"Oh, I think you can stay at my house, I have a sister that you can room with." He grinned.

"Okay, so umm now what?" I asked.

"You should meet my friends."

"Kay, I guess." I uneasily said.

A few kids came after he mentioned it. "Hey Ty!" The 2 guys said, then there were 3 girls.

"Hey Babe." Some girl kissed his cheek.

"Who is that?" One of the guys pointed to me.

"Patricia." I said.

"Whoa, are you a Brit?" One guy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Patricia, this is my girlfriend Olivia, then there is Bella, and Jo. My best guys are over here Fletcher, and Matt" I waved to each. I noticed each of them were all in some type of uniforms.

"You guys play something?" I asked.

"We play football." Matt said.

"Oh, that is cool. My friend was kicked in the shin in a game." I said.

"Sorry, Matt means we play football not soccer, like throwing it." Ty added quickly.

"Oh, well umm that is awkward." I sipped my soda.

XxX

I sat in the room, with his sister Morgan.

Tomorrow I was going to visit their school.

XxX

I put on the same clothes, from when Rufus kidnapped me. I walked with Ty to his school, and I was scared.

He showed me a few things, and I met a few other people. Then he had to get to class, and I was able to sit in during it.

"So girl in the back what is your name?" The teacher said.

"I am Patricia." I gave a small wave.

"Oh, that is nice. You new here?" He asked.

"I am here for a few days." I said.

Before someone could say something, someone burst into the doors and screamed, "COLE BENNET IS BACK!"

"No!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. "Ruined my life twice." I said.

"Oh." They all said.

"So… this is weird." I said.

"So where is he?" Someone asked.

"He is looking for some girl." The screaming person said.

"Do me a favor, and tell him to get a life and never talk to me again." I said.

"I heard her voice." Jerome's voice echoed down the hall.

They came into the room. "Trixie?"

"Slimeball." I said.

"Dude, Cole is looking for you. We need to get you out of here." Jerome dragged me out.

"Patricia!" Amber screamed, and then Nina and her hugged me.

"I haven't been gone that long," I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know how much trouble you are going to get into?" Nina asked.

"I've ran away before." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but that was just for attention." Fabian said.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was just with Cole and I got away. I told Alfie to get rid of him." Fabes said.

"Good." I sighed.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked.

"Umm, we have to stall him." Jerome said.

"To late for that." Alfie said running down the hall.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Cole is right here." I turned to see Cole walking down the hallway.

"Cole, leave me alone." I said.

"No! I made mistakes!" He yelled.

"I am not going to forgive you." I screamed.

Then a crowd formed, from all of the classrooms.

"Patricia, please! It is mostly Jerome's fault! And Mick to! He kicked me!"

"Leave my friends out of this!" I yelled.

"Patricia, you are drawing attention." Jerome said.

"I don't care." I said.

"We should go." Nina said.

"You are right." I sighed.

"Patricia, is not going anywhere." We all turned our heads to see a man in black.

Rufus Zeno.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You clearly don't understand." He rolled his eyes.

"You are right." I said.

"When you were making fun of me, I said I will be back."

"Ohhh… and you are back." I finished for him.

"Yeah. So we can fight, or just skip to the kidnapping." He said.

"Which is easier?" I asked.

"Skip to the kidnapping, I can't die." He said.

Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me. "Leave me alone!" I tugged away but it was hurting my arm.

He managed to get me to the van. Then we stopped at an abandoned ware house.

I am now scared.

**This is my longest chappie, and this took me about 3 hours to write. **

**So I hoped it was worth it! **

**-Mystery **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: MysteryWriter54321 doesn't own house of Anubis. **

**Patricia POV **

I knew they would come for me, I knew they would.

I sat there, bored to death.

"So… now what?" I asked.

"When I get the cup, I will let you go." He said.

"Sure, you will." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't sass me, Williamson." He spat.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No…"

"How about now?"

"NO! Shut up!" He screamed.

"Kay…" I said.

"Now can I go?" I asked.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP?" He asked.

"Rufus, shh. If people hear you I can run away." I laughed.

"I hear voices!" I heard a voice say.

"Oh and RUFUS, how did you know that there is a ware house here?" I asked.

"I go on Warehouse-Bay." He said.

The door opened.

"Guys!" I screamed.

"Patricia!" They all screamed.

"Seriously?" Rufus said.

"Rufus, we have everything, now let her go!" Nina said.

"Give it to me first." Nina chucked it at him, and he pushed me.

XxX

I sat in Anubis house.

"Hey Patricia." Cole sat by me.

"What." I said.

"Listen I am sorry. Jerome and Mick are sorry to. Can you forgive me and maybe go out again?" He asked.

"Sure… fine." I said.

XxX

Cole and I dated for a few months, near the end of the school year we had bad news.

"Cole, your mother is on the phone." Trudy said.

Cole got up, and answered it happily.

"I wonder what she needs." I said.

"Whenever Aunt Lulu needs something, its never good." Nina said.

"Come on, think positive!" I said.

"Patricia, I am just warning you." She said.

"Whatever." I said.

Cole came in with a sad look on his face. "I am leaving."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"My mom, says it is to much to stay here. I am going to go to school there."

"What about our relationship?" I asked.

"I don't think we can go a long relationship." He sighed.

"So… are we breaking up?" I asked.

"I guess so." Cole hugged me.

XxX

My ex got on the plane and waved goodbye. Maybe this isn't the last time I see him.

**I just ended the story on this note. **

**I didn't want to make more chappies. **

**And I will make the seq. and upload it after this! **

**-Mystery **


End file.
